


Эпизоды одной замечательной дружбы

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: ББ-квест 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Lesbian Character, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Отправлю тех в Хаффлпафф, кто справедлив и верен.Приятно слышать эти слова от Сортировочной шляпы в одиннадцать лет и продолжать в них верить в семнадцать. Но что такое справедливость и верность во взрослом мире? Легко ли руководствоваться этими принципами всю жизнь?





	Эпизоды одной замечательной дружбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From a Very Special Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269533) by [featherxquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherxquill/pseuds/featherxquill). 

i.  
В мае 1944 года Минерва МакГонагалл разбила сердце Аластора Хмури. Они к тому времени встречались уже два года и должны были вот-вот выпуститься из Хогвартса. Он сделал ей предложение. Она отказала.  
Амелия Боунс, шестикурсница и староста Хаффлпаффа, всегда дружелюбно относилась к старосте школы Минерве, но в тот вечер не могла удержаться от капли ненависти в ее адрес: вернувшийся в гостиную факультета Аластор выглядел совершенно убитым, а плечи его так и дрожали от попыток их расправить.  
Он прошел прямо в спальню, и Амелия отправилась за ним, завернув предварительно к себе, чтобы кое-что взять из сундука. Дверь в спальню мальчиков седьмого курса была закрыта, а на ручке красовался носок, что у подростков мужского пола означало «не беспокоить» (у девушек в этой роли выступала лента для волос, а для тех, кто не носил ленты, – галстук факультета). Амелия все равно постучала, после чего приоткрыла дверь.  
– Ал? Это я. – Ответа не последовало, и она объявила: – Захожу.  
Аластор сидел прямо на полу, прислонившись к кровати, обхватив колени руками и уставившись невидящим взглядом в пространство.  
– Подвинься, – попросила она, и он молча послушался. Амелия уселась рядом и поставила на пол между ними бутылку старого огденского.  
– Хорошо, что мне уже семнадцать. А то пришлось бы стащить бутылку из кабинета Кеттлберна, и это могло бы стоить мне значка.  
Аластор фыркнул и ухватился за горлышко.  
– Запросто. Воровка из тебя вышла бы никудышная. Да ты бы сама призналась во всем еще во время поисков свидетелей.  
– Только если бы за эту информацию пообещали баллы Хаффлпаффу.  
Амелия бросила взгляд на Аластора. Тот улыбался, пусть и немного вымученно.  
– Так где ты ее раздобыла?  
– Оскар прислал на день рождения. Сказал, что это его долг как старшего брата. Он еще пытался меня подбить выбраться ночью из замка и выпить ее вместе с Эдди, а потом помянуть его добрым словом, когда мы на обратном пути в четыре утра запнемся о доспехи в коридоре, но… В конце концов, я все-таки староста. И если уж меня когда-нибудь поймают ночью пьяной в попытке пробраться обратно в замок, рядом со мной совершенно точно окажется не младший брат.  
– А кто?  
– Ой, даже не знаю. Может, Хетти Гринграсс? Или Мафальда Хопкирк.  
Аластор пристроил бутылку на колени, крутанул ее и уставился на этикетку.  
– Наверное, и мне пора начинать думать, с кем мне бы хотелось напиться. Я же теперь свободный человек и все такое.  
Он выглядел таким бесконечно нечастным, что Амелии ужасно захотелось его обнять. Вместо этого она ткнула его локтем под ребра.  
– Можешь начать со мной, идиот.  
И она наколдовала стаканы.  
*  
На самом деле они так толком и не напились. По правде говоря, Амелия никогда еще не пила алкоголь, если не считать бокала-другого вина на Рождество, поэтому вкус неразбавленного виски показался ей странным и слишком резким. А Аластору он еще и напомнил о Минерве. И все равно через час, когда они пили уже по второму стакану, Амелия определенно чувствовала себя более расслабленной – и Аластор тоже, если судить по развязавшемуся языку.  
– Я думал… – сказал он, уставившись в стакан, – у меня был план, понимаешь? Мы могли бы переехать в Лондон, поступить в школу авроров, пожениться. Может, когда-нибудь детей бы завели – когда бы она для них созрела. Я знал, что она хочет делать карьеру. Я это учитывал. Но она сказала, что не хочет быть аврором и выходить замуж тоже не хочет. Вот скажи – что это за женщина такая, которая не хочет замуж?  
– Ну вот я не хочу, – объявила Амелия, потягивая виски.  
– А. Ну да, я знаю. Но ты ведь – это совсем другое дело, так?  
– Немного, – согласилась Амелия, всегда знавшая, что, как выразился Аластор, она совсем другое дело. Даже в раннем детстве, когда у нее не было ни малейшего интереса к нарядам, куклам и ленточкам, которые, как подразумевалось, должны нравиться девочкам. Она немного помогала маме ухаживать за малышом Эдгаром, но он стал нравиться ей гораздо больше, когда немного подрос – и с ним уже можно было устраивать потасовки. Когда Амелии исполнилось пять, магглорожденная мать настояла на том, чтобы записать ее в школу – чтобы она могла общаться там с ровесницами.  
Амелия не осуждала мать. В конце концов, маггловская школа и правда принесла ей кое-какую пользу. Магия проявила себя в самозащите от тех, кто пытался задирать Амелию из-за мальчишеских замашек, а так как единственным способом сдерживать магию было дать волю кулакам, Амелия заодно и отточила навыки ведения драк. Но самое лучшее, что случилось с ней в школе, – это девочки. Элис Кроли и ее длинные черные волосы, завязанные в хвостики. Айрис Драйсдэйл и ее курносый носик. Джейн Саутолл, ее белокурые кудри и румянец на щеках. Не вполне, конечно, то, что имела в виду мама, когда говорила об общении с ровесницами, и тем не менее – совершенно незабываемый опыт.  
Однако только в Хогвартсе Амелия почувствовала себя по-настоящему на своем месте. Когда она училась на втором курсе, профессор Флитвик основал дуэльный клуб. Затея оказалась довольно-таки популярной, пусть большинство однокурсниц Амелии и записалось в него только потому, что профессор Флитвик был обладателем самых мечтательных голубых глаз (самой Амелии он тоже нравился, но скорее потому, что тоже отличался от других людей – и в то же время пользовался популярностью и уважением.) В первый же день Амелии досталась в соперницы очень симпатичная девушка из Равенкло, которая явно слишком увлекалась теорией: пока она пыталась правильно произнести заклинания, Амелия сшибла ее с ног в течение первых же тридцати секунд. Ее ловкость подметил хаффлпаффец постарше – высокий и плотно сбитый третьекурсник по имени Аластор, которого Амелия видела в общей гостиной, но ни разу еще с ним не говорила. В следующем раунде она уже сразилась с ним. В итоге он ее все-таки разоружил, но только через минуту и двадцать секунд. В тот же вечер он заявил, что с таким уровнем владения заклинаниями ей прямая дорога в авроры, если она захочет.  
Выяснилось, что Аластор просто обожает авроров. У него обнаружились книги, посвященные Органам магического правопорядка и всем специалистам, которые в них работают, с их разными формами и снаряжением. Еще он коллекционировал вырезки из газет, посвященные полуночным рейдам на темных волшебников, и даже оказался обладателем комиксов, посвященных приключениям сурового аврора Твэйтса, который постоянно курил сигары. Аластор дал Амелии почитать первую часть. На следующий день она вернула ее и попросила продолжение. С этого момента они подружились.  
У Амелии и Аластора были общие цели и взгляд на мир. Он знал про нее все, а она считала, что тоже достаточно хорошо его знает. Именно поэтому совершенно не стеснялась высказывать ему, когда он вел себя как засранец.  
– Ты не думаешь, – спросила она, – что, прежде чем делать предложение, стоило сначала спросить у Минервы, что она хочет делать в будущем и что думает о замужестве?  
Аластор вздохнул.  
– Мы вообще с ней не говорили о будущем. Наверное, избегали этой темы. Возможно, мы оба знали, что наши желания не… Просто хотели получить удовольствие от того, что у нас пока есть. Наверное, я просто рассчитывал… Даже не знаю. Что если я все продумаю, распланирую – она может и согласиться. Ей нравится, когда у нее есть какой-то план. Ну, и я подумал, что, возможно, в этот раз у нее его нет, потому что она пока не знает про мой. Но выяснилось, что план у нее есть – просто в нем не оказалось места для меня.  
*  
Спустя полчаса и еще одну порцию виски они переместились с пола на кровать Аластора. Плечом к плечу, они еле на ней помещались, хотя пальцы на ногах Амелии едва высовывались за колени Аластора. Амелия разглядывала любопытный узелок в текстуре деревянной рамы над кроватью.  
– Пусть у тебя с Минервой ничего и не вышло, – сказала она, – по крайней мере, ты не будешь девственником в тридцать лет. Мерлин знает, сколько у меня времени уйдет на то, чтобы найти другую такую же женщину, как я, да еще и чтобы я ей понравилась.  
– Совсем немного, – заявил Аластор. – Стоит только окончить Хогвартс. Уверен, за его пределами полно баров, где сидят женщины в брюках, курят сигареты и целуются друг с другом. Ты их обязательно найдешь. – Спустя мгновение он добавил: – А я-таки еще…  
– Еще что?  
– Девственник.  
– Серьезно? – Амелия повернулась на бок и приподнялась на локте, чтобы взглянуть на него. Аластор смущенно улыбнулся и… Неужели покраснел?  
– Ну да, Минерва настаивала на том, чтобы мы подождали, пока мне не исполнится семнадцать. Но ее родители не разрешили нам съездить в гости друг к другу на летних каникулах, а тут, в замке, она этим заниматься не хотела. И у нее было столько обязанностей как у старосты школы во время походов в Хогсмид, а на Рождество мы оба остались здесь и… Не знаю. Может, она просто не была готова. Я не хотел на нее давить.  
Амелия была удивлена. Не то чтобы она считала, что двухлетние отношения непременно должны включать в себя секс, но Минерва пару раз отпускала замечания, по которым можно было предположить, что они с Аластором зашли достаточно далеко. Амелия подумала, что люди и правда имеют свойство врать о подобных вещах, особенно если ложь делает их более взрослыми и искушенными.  
– А я-то все думала, – сказала она, – как это было бы здорово – помнить о расставании с девственностью в Хогвартсе. Все остальное-то у нас тут было.  
– Я тоже. Хорошо было бы вставить что-нибудь этакое в разговор несколько лет спустя, вспоминая о школьных деньках. «Я сделал это на астрономической башне». Или там в третьей теплице.  
– Или в твоей спальне, с носком на двери.  
Амелия и сама не знала, зачем сказала это, и Аластор ожидаемо одарил ее странным взглядом. После этого они оба рассмеялись.  
– Какая жалость, что тебе не нравятся мужчины. Ведь мы с тобой на многое смотрим одинаково. И оба хотим быть аврорами. Женитьба на тебе сработала бы гораздо лучше.  
Амелия улыбнулась.  
– Моя мама была бы в восторге. Мне кажется, она всегда надеялась, что мы когда-нибудь сойдемся.  
Аластор улыбнулся в ответ, и Амелия внимательно на него посмотрела. Она знала, что они могли бы это сделать. Могли пожениться, и это бы сработало: они любили друг друга, легко находили общий язык, им было весело вместе. Они могли построить совместную жизнь, и это бы означало, что ей не пришлось бы объяснять ничего матери – да и вообще никому. Он знает о ее пристрастиях, и они могли бы иметь любые отношения на стороне. Еще он, наверное, симпатичный, хотя ей было сложно перестроиться и относиться к нему не просто как к Алу – мальчишке, которого она знала с его третьего курса. Хотя он, конечно, за это время сильно изменился – кожа очистилась от прыщей, а дуэльный клуб растряс детский жирок и заменил его мышцами. И линия челюсти у него была приятная – сильная и прямая, но не тяжелая.  
Но нет. Амелия вряд ли смогла бы вести такую жизнь – спокойную, но не счастливую. Амелия хотела носить брюки, сражаться с темными волшебниками и чтобы к ней обращались «аврор Боунс». Хотела жить одна и приводить к себе женщин. А Аластор мечтал о настоящей семье – по крайней мере, через какое-то время. Амелия была уверена, что он предпочел бы жену, с которой были бы полноценные отношения. А это…  
Амелия неожиданно осознала, что ее грудь прижимается к руке Аластора и что она уже несколько мгновений лежит и пристально на него смотрит. Они были так близко друг к другу, что она чувствовала тепло его дыхания, и это было…  
– Ал?  
– Да?  
– А ты правда хочешь расстаться с девственностью в Хогвартсе?  
– Я… – Он встретился с ней взглядом. – А что? Ты тоже?  
– Возможно.  
– С… со мной?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Но ты… Ты же не такая. Ты не любишь мужчин.  
– Я не люблю мужчин в общем и целом, но ты мне нравишься. И я думаю… Мне хотелось бы узнать, каково это – быть с мужчиной. И мы с тобой… Мы…  
– Да. Мы… Да.  
– Это не значит, что я выйду за тебя замуж или перестану хотеть целоваться с девушками.  
– Ладно.  
Это было странно – целоваться с Аластором. Какое-то мгновение Амелии пришлось бороться со смехом, потому что он ведь был ее лучшим другом. Но когда Аластор нерешительно положил ладонь ей на бедро, ее тело наполнилось нервным предвкушением, которое прогнало желание смеяться. Она его поцеловала, и вот уже он целовал ее в ответ, а его рука обвилась вокруг ее талии, и это было… это было…  
В общем и целом, это оказалось приятным опытом. Поначалу было немного неловко – обычно они чувствовали себя друг с другом очень комфортно, но это было новой ситуацией для обоих, и Амелия не думала, что столь элементарное действие, как раздевание, может оказаться таким сложным. А потом им стало холодно и пришлось забраться под покрывало. После этого было приятно, потом не очень, потом снова приятно. Амелии понравилось ощущение близости с Аластором и то, что она разделила с ним этот опыт. Ей понравилось то, как он обнимал ее и как на нее смотрел.  
Но она определенно все еще хотела целоваться с девушками.

ii.  
– Я, Амелия Боунс, торжественно и искренне заявляю и подтверждаю, что буду верно и преданно служить Министерству магии в отделе аврората, со всей справедливостью, усердием, прилежанием и непредвзятостью. Я буду стоять на страже неотъемлемых прав Магических существ и относиться ко всем с одинаковым уважением. Я буду делать все, что в моих силах, для сохранения и поддержания мира и предотвращать все покушения на Магических существ и их имущество, а также защищать наших соседей-магглов и придерживаться Статута секретности. Более того, я объявляю, что буду в течение всего срока службы в данном отделе прикладывать все свои знания и умения к добросовестному выполнению служебных обязанностей в соответствии с законами Визенгамота.  
– Совершенно заслуженно, аврор Боунс, – объявил Август Кегг, глава Отдела магического правопорядка, и прикрепил значок аврора к ее красной церемониальной мантии. Амелия склонила голову в знак благодарности, затем подняла подбородок и устремила взгляд прямо перед собой, пережидая, пока сердце перестанет бешено колотиться. Кегг тем временем двинулся дальше по ряду – к Дервенту, Истону, Хирсту и, наконец, Хмури.  
«Аврор Боунс, – подумала она. – Я – аврор». Она сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как тесно в груди от переполнявшей гордости.  
Как только все произнесли клятву и получили значки, Кегг выступил с небольшой речью о чести быть членом Аврората и об ответственности, которая сопровождает власть, после чего официально поприветствовал их в рядах Отдела магического правопорядка. Собравшиеся в зале – родня, старшие товарищи по отделу и первогодки, у которых скоро был должен начаться второй год интенсивного обучения, – начали им аплодировать. После этого они спустились со сцены, причем Амелия шла первой и практически не чувствовала под собой ног, пока снова не оказалась на твердом полу Министерства.  
Спустя мгновение на ее плечо опустилась рука Аластора.  
– Мы сделали это, – шепнул он ей в ухо. – У нас получилось. Аврор Боунс.  
Амелия сомневалась, что когда-нибудь устанет от такого обращения.  
– Получилось, аврор Хмури. – Она развернулась и увидела на его лице сияющую улыбку – без сомнения, зеркальное отражение ее собственной. – Рада, что ты был со мной.  
– Я тоже, – откликнулся он, и Амелии показалось, что они думают сейчас об одном и том же – если бы он учился уже на третьем курсе, когда она только поступила в школу авроров, он бы устроил ей такую веселую жизнь, что никому из нынешних первокурсников и не снилось.  
А ведь так запросто могло бы сложиться: будущих авроров принимали в школу раз в два года. Первокурсников обучали (и мучили) третьекурсники. Потом, на втором курсе, они проходили интенсивное групповое обучение, а на третьем обучали (и мучили) новичков. Аластору пришлось ждать год до поступления, перекладывая бумажки в Отделе магического правопорядка, прежде чем он смог начать обучение – и в итоге они с Амелией оказались однокурсниками, но, если бы они были, соответственно, на год старше или младше, это Амелии пришлось бы ждать целый год до поступления в школу. Она была очень рада тому, что все получилось именно так, а не иначе.  
– Так, – сказала Амелия, – мне нужно перекинуться парой слов с семейством, так что отпусти меня поскорее, пока у мамы опять не начали появляться ложные надежды.  
*  
После неизбежных объятий и поздравлений от родни, пятеро выпускников сняли официальные мантии и сбежали отметить выпуск в «Котле». Том, подметив сияющие новенькие значки, которые они все перевесили на рубашки, лацканы и жилетки, угостил их первой порцией за счет заведения («Всегда так делаю для выпускников, но больше – ни-ни, и ни на какие уговоры и подкуп не реагирую!»)  
– Итак, – объявил Дервент, когда они осушили первую пинту, – кто из новичков сломается на втором курсе, как считаете?  
– Ставлю на Скримджера, – откликнулся Хирст. – Он дерганый какой-то, слишком напряженный. В школе был таким же. Не думаю, что он выдержит.  
– Не уверена, – сказала Амелия. – Я ему давала несколько заданий в этом году – он умный. Мозги и умение планировать далеко его заведут. Дальше, чем Эпплби, который только и умеет, что громко орать.  
– Он таким образом запугивает противников, – возразил Истон. – На дуэлях работает. Меня несколько раз разоружил. Его мало что может остановить. Думаю, он справится. Вот Уркхарт – подозреваю, не дотягивает она. Эмоциональная слишком.  
– Чушь, – сказал Аластор. – Проклятья у нее лучше всех в группе получаются. Потому что она по-настоящему в них вкладывается.  
– Ну, лично я считаю, что вы все ошибаетесь, – подытожил Дервент. – Макнэйр – вот кто из них самый нестабильный. Через несколько месяцев его точно вышвырнут.  
*  
– Мы никогда больше не сможем публично напиться, да? – спросила Амелия у Аластора. Они пересели ненадолго за другой столик, чтобы Амелия спокойно покурила. Она завела себе эту привычку в женских барах, которые начала регулярно посещать, но при Хирсте не могла достать сигарету – из-за его астмы. Амелия заметила, что все они, быстро прикончив первую пинту, гораздо дольше пили вторую, и вот теперь, два часа спустя, все еще сидели с третьей.  
– А ты вообще когда-нибудь была пьяной в общественном месте? – уставился на нее Аластор. – Да и вообще – напивалась хоть раз в жизни?  
– Да! – нахмурилась Амелия. – Немножко. Может быть. Разок.  
Аластор фыркнул.  
– Настоящая бунтарка. Дай-ка разок затянуться, а?  
Амелия передала ему сигарету, и тот, задумчиво повертев ее в руках, наконец сунул в рот.  
– О-о, – прокомментировала Амелия, – теперь, в облаке сигаретного дыма и со значком, ты просто вылитый Коперник Твэйтс. Ну что, собираешься спасти мир?  
Аластор отдал ей сигарету.  
– Естественно. А ты будешь рядом? Верный напарник всегда пригодится.  
Амелия выгнула бровь.  
– Рядом буду. Но играть вторые роли ни при ком не собираюсь.  
Аластор расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– За спасение мира, – произнес он, поднимая кружку.  
– За спасение мира.

iii.  
«Спасение мира, – подумала Амелия и покачала головой, стряхивая сигарету в пепельницу с фирменным гербом Министерства. – Просто смешно». За первый год службы в аврорате ей пришлось проделать больше бумажной работы, чем за три года обучения. А возможно, и за все семь лет в Хогвартсе. Впрочем, дело не в количестве свитков пергамента – ей определенно пришлось больше сидеть за столом, чем непосредственно участвовать в операциях. Да, было несколько рейдов на магазины, торговавшие темными артефактами, плюс горстка арестов, после которых ей довелось допрашивать подозреваемых, но по большей части она была Организатором – человеком, который все планировал, чтобы остальные присвоили себе славу.  
И дело не в том, что Амелия возражала против тяжелой работы. В конце-то концов, она была хаффлпаффкой, а куда же в Хаффлпаффе без трудолюбия. Но в реальном мире все оказалось по-другому. В школе это было в какой-то степени делом чести: все усердно работали, но никто не пользовался плодами трудов других людей, а слава – пусть Хаффлпафф получал ее совсем немного – всегда распределялась равномерно. Если же кто-то и правда трудился усерднее других, эти усилия всегда отмечались.  
Здесь это так не работало. Амелия распланировала несколько успешных операций – самых успешных из всех, что проводились с момента ее выпуска – уж перед собой-то можно не скромничать, – но в итоге, когда отбирали двоих для отправки в Европу, чтобы помочь Германскому министерству выследить оставшихся пособников Гриндельвальда, с Хмури отправили Хирста, а не Амелию, несмотря на ее послужной список и тот факт, что они с Аластором идеально работали вместе. Когда она спросила у начальства, почему ее не выбрали (чтобы можно было поработать над своими недостатками), ей ответили, что «у Хирста больше боевого опыта». Отличный парадокс, не правда ли?  
Амелия с силой потушила окурок. И вот теперь Аластор и Хирст застряли в Берлине. Они выследили одного из бывших союзников Гриндельвальда, который переметнулся к Советам и постоянно нарушал Статут секретности, но теперь, при установленной Блокаде, не могли его задержать и вытащить оттуда без еще более серьезных нарушений Статута, что ухудшало и без того напряженную ситуацию.  
Так что теперь именно Амелия – которая всю маггловскую войну провела за надежными стенами Хогвартса и практически не разбиралась в деталях того конфликта, не говоря уже о новом; которая с десятилетнего возраста практически не общалась с магглами, а в более мирное время готова была отдать правую ногу за возможность «застрять в Берлине» (с фиалкой в петлице), – должна была придумать, каким образом их оттуда вытащить. И смириться с тем, что, скорее всего, на саму операцию при этом отправят более опытных авроров.  
*  
– Боунс. В мой кабинет. И возьми то, над чем работаешь. – Август Кегг стоял на пороге Аврората. Дождавшись, когда Амелия обозначит согласие кивком, он тут же отступил в коридор и направился к себе. Амелия переглянулась с Дервентом, сидевшим за соседним столом. По голосу Кегга невозможно было догадаться, доволен он тобой или собирается порвать на тряпочки. Это нервировало.  
Амелия забрала с собой документ, над которым работала – планы по вытаскиванию из Берлина Хмури, Хирста и их объекта, после чего быстро вошла в кабинет Кегга, не дав себе времени поразмышлять о своих нервах. Кегг сидел за столом, а рядом с ним стоял Барнабус Хатч, глава Аврората.  
– Присаживайся, Боунс, – предложил Кегг. Хотя больше это было похоже на приказ. Амелия села. – У тебя есть с собой твой план по возвращению?  
– Да. – Амелия положила на стол папку. Кегг открыл ее и просмотрел содержание.  
– Хороший план, – сказал он. – У тебя талант к стратегии. – Он захлопнул папку, открыл ящик стола и сунул ее туда. – К сожалению, мы им не воспользуемся.  
Амелия сидела, не шелохнувшись, с невозмутимым лицом, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна ярости. То есть им уже недостаточно того, что ее засадили за стол – разрабатывать стратегии, в то время как остальные занимались настоящим делом. Теперь ее планами еще и не собираются пользоваться? Даже если они хорошие? Пальцы Амелии закололо от гнева. Хаффлпаффцы привыкли упорно работать и практически не получать за свою работу признания, но и у их терпения был предел. Однако Амелия ничего не сказала – просто ждала. Она понимала, что тут есть какое-то объяснение – и хотела, чтобы Кегг сначала его изложил.  
Несколько мгновений он молчал, но в конце концов заговорил:  
– Хирст прошлым вечером вернулся из Берлина. Судя по всему, объект заметил их присутствие и начал действовать. На них напали. Хирст умудрился аппарировать, но Хмури был схвачен Советами как шпион.  
Гнев Амелии тут же испарился, а на его место пришел страх. Хмури, схвачен? Она даже не сразу смогла заговорить:  
– Кем, магглами?  
Кегг кивнул.  
– С помощью его объекта, да.  
Амелия подавила страх, затоптала в себе тревогу о судьбе друга. «Думай как аврор!»  
– Значит, нам нужен новый план, – сказала она. – Как обезвредить объекта и вытащить Хмури. Это вполне осуществимо. Я могу модицифировать текущий план под новые цели. Он уже принимает во внимание магглов – сразу в нескольких аспектах.  
Кегг глубоко вдохнул и переплел пальцы – от этого жеста сердце Амелии рухнуло в пятки.  
– Боюсь, все не так просто, – сказал он. – Ситуацию в Берлине в лучшем случае можно назвать напряженной. Как ты знаешь, германское Министерство магии сейчас практически не функционирует, а та горстка людей, которая от него осталась, совершенно не горит желанием вовлекаться в маггловский конфликт. Британские отношения с Германией сейчас тоже не в лучшем состоянии. Поэтому немцы не расположены рисковать в попытках помочь вытащить одного из нас, оказавшегося достаточно глупым, чтобы позволить себя схватить.  
– Если Хмури поймали, это вовсе не из-за его глупости, – холодно и твердо сказала Амелия, снова чувствуя гнев.  
– Его в любом случае схватили, – ответил Кегг.  
– И что теперь? – спросила Амелия. – Как мы его вытащим?  
– Это не в наших силах, – сказал Кегг. – Его вызволение не может обойтись без переговоров с магглами. Отдел международных отношений примет решение о том, целесообразно ли Министерству вступать в эти переговоры.  
– А если они решат, что это нецелесообразно?  
– В таком случае Хмури останется в тюрьме, пока они не изменят свое решение.  
*  
– Расходный материал, – сказала Амелия, со стуком опустив на стол бокал с вином. – Он практически произнес это вслух. Мы все – расходный материал. Если у Министерства не появится настроение его спасти, они просто оставят его там гнить.  
– Это чудовищно, – откликнулась Поппи, соседка Амелии. На пару лет младше Амелии, Поппи училась на целительницу в больнице Святого Мунго. Они с Амелией столкнулись в агентстве недвижимости на Диагон-аллее, немного поболтали – и тут же решили вместе снимать жилье. Конечно, поселиться вместе после получасового разговора – поспешное решение, но в результате они получали возможность жить в городе гораздо ближе к месту работы каждой, плюс – полчаса личного общения уже лучше, чем ответ на объявление со стены «Дырявого котла». И пока их совместное проживание протекало отлично. Амелия готовила, а Поппи поддерживала в квартире больничную чистоту. А еще у них было общее чувство юмора.  
– Все ведь упирается в политику, так? – спросила Поппи.  
– Угу, – подтвердила Амелия. – Но это вовсе не значит, что я должна смириться.  
Она знала кое-кого в отделе Международных магических отношений.  
*  
– Мафальда.  
– Амелия.  
– Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться.  
Амелия подождала, пока Мафальда сядет напротив. Та совершенно не изменилась со школы. Однокурсница Амелии с Равенкло, она до сих пор стригла до плеч темно-каштановые волосы. Черты ее лица казались на удивление нежными для человека, одетого в облегающий однотонный костюм – несомненно, вдохновленный маггловской модой. Мафальда смерила Амелию взглядом через стекла очков в темной раме.  
– Всегда приятно повидаться, – сказала Мафальда.  
Амелия кивнула.  
– Однако, боюсь, я пригласила тебя не просто поболтать.  
Губы Мафальды дрогнули в легчайшем намеке на улыбку.  
– Я догадалась.  
– Так, значит, ты слышала? Про Аластора?  
– Конечно.  
– И что будет? Что предпримет Отдел отношений?  
– Честно? Думаю, что ничего. По крайней мере, в обозримом будущем. Германское министерство слабо – сторонники Гриндельвальда пренебрегали Статутом секретности, в результате там сейчас заново отстраивают систему заклинаний, отгораживающую магический мир от маггловского. Нам самим крайне сложно вести переговоры с Советами, а Германское министерство думает, что требование вернуть британского подданного будет означать, что они примут нашу сторону в конфликте. Ситуация очень напряженная.  
– И что же будет с Аластором? – спросила Амелия. – Он рискует жизнью в ходе задания, на которое его отправило правительство – с целью помочь Германскому министерству, между прочим! А когда попадает в неприятности, его даже не собираются вытаскивать, потому что это может оказаться сложной задачей?  
– Так уж оно устроено, – сказала Мафальда, хотя на ее лице и можно было разглядеть сочувствие – все-таки она была не из бесстрастных равенкловок худшего сорта. – Ты ведь знаешь, что молодые авроры – расходный материал?  
– Что? – Амелия не могла поверить своим ушам. Она, конечно, и сама говорила то же самое, но услышать это от другого человека – сказанное таким тоном, с таким выражением лица… Такое впечатление, что Мафальда посвящает ее в некую тайну Аврората, о которой знали все, кроме самих авроров.  
Мафальда уставилась на нее.  
– Ну, возьми и посчитай. Сейчас у нас… сколько – двадцать старших авроров? Но отдел каждые два года выпускает от трех до пяти новобранцев. Это между пятнадцатью и двадцатью пятью каждое десятилетие. Сама видишь, цифры не сходятся.  
– Некоторые из тех, что постарше, увольняются, – сказала Амелия. – А некоторых переводят в другие отделы.  
– Но многие просто умирают, – сказала Мафальда. – Или каким-то другим образом убираются из Аврората. И отдел магического правопорядка не особо старается их защитить. Если, конечно, в них не начинают проклевываться разведаналитики.  
Мафальда выгнула бровь, и Амелия, хоть и не сразу, сообразила, что та имеет в виду ее.  
– Никакой я не разведаналитик, – откликнулась она, глотнув пива. – Просто меня не выпускают из кабинета, пока все остальные занимаются настоящими делами.  
Мафальда рассмеялась, но тут же посерьезнела.  
– Мерлин, ты действительно в это веришь? Тебя бы не держали в кабинете, если бы не считали, что тобой нельзя рисковать.  
Возможно, Мафальда думала, что Амелии это польстит, но на самом деле та только разозлилась.  
– То есть они отослали Хирста с Аластором в Германию, чтобы не рисковать мной? Я здесь только из-за Аластора. Мне бы даже в голову не пришло стать аврором, если бы не он. Аврорат – все, о чем Аластор когда-либо мечтал. Это его жизнь. И теперь его собираются бросить, чтобы он сгнил в какой-нибудь камере у Советов, потому что он – расходный материал? Ну уж нет. Не бывать этому. Даже если мне придется отправиться самой его вытаскивать.  
Амелия сжала лежавшую на столе руку в кулак, и во взгляде Мафальды появилась тревога.  
– Ты навредишь карьере, если отправишься в Германию – не позволяй личному мешать работе.  
– Да и наплевать, – прошипела Амелия. – Он мой друг, и если я не сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь ему, боясь за свою карьеру, – чего я тогда вообще буду стоить?  
– Это смертельная ловушка. Тебе одной оттуда ни за что не выбраться.  
– Тогда помоги мне, – попросила Амелия. – У тебя дипломатический пропуск, у меня – значок. Помоги мне вернуть Аластора.  
Мафальда, закусив губу, опустила взгляд на стол.  
– Я могу помочь тебе попасть внутрь, – в конце концов сказала она. – У меня для этого достаточно полномочий. Но дальше все будет зависеть от тебя.  
– У меня есть план, – сказала Амелия. – Я над ним уже несколько недель работаю. Просто нужно внести несколько корректировок. Как у тебя с палочкой?  
– Безупречно, – резковато ответила Мафальда. – Я из Равенкло – ты не забыла?  
*  
Они все распланировали. Амелия поедет с Мафальдой в Германию в качестве сопровождающей. Они проникнут в Министерство по дипломатическому пропуску Мафальды – и попытаются договориться о том, чтобы отпустить Аластора. Если у них не получится, они (в основном Амелия) вытащат его из маггловской тюрьмы с помощью взлома и нападения. Амелия понимала, что с магглами будет справиться несложно. Непредсказуемым фактором оставался объект, за которым следили Хмури и Хирст – и неизвестно было, как много он рассказал маггловским соратникам о магии. Он был их главным врагом, и, учитывая, что он умудрился схватить Аластора (или организовать захват), Амелия не склонна была его недооценивать. Ни один пункт в этом плане не получил ободрение отделов, на которые они с Мафальдой работали. Амелии было наплевать. Она никогда еще не нарушала правила с таким размахом, но для Хмури просто не могла этого не сделать. Он бы ради нее поступил так же.  
Лондон они покинули ближе к вечеру, зная, что скоро сгустятся сумерки. Международная каминная сеть, ведущая из Министерства, cработала исправно, а по прибытию в Германию Мафальда, не теряя времени, тут же организовала им встречу с главой убогого местного Отдела магического правопорядка. Амелия снова и снова восхищалась Мафальдой, глядя, как она преображается в искусного дипломата. Та расправила плечи и тут же стала выглядеть так, словно родилась в этой сужающейся на талии мантии. Походка ее в обуви на каблуках странным образом казалась скорее властной, чем соблазнительной (хотя Амелия не могла не признаться, что ей виделось и то, и другое), а дело она излагала настолько точно, логично и уверенно, что в ней можно было заподозрить человека, не первый десяток лет участвующего в переговорах.  
Амелия, со своей стороны, стояла в углу молчаливой телохранительницей, в двубортном пиджаке, застегнутом доверху, чтобы скрыть аврорский значок на груди, и изо всех сил пыталась скрыть изумление, которое испытывала от дипломатических способностей этой женщины.  
К сожалению, все таланты Мафальды оказались бессильны. Министерство отказалось вступать в переговоры в Советами – и это было окончательным решением. Впрочем, ничего другого и не ожидалось. Мафальда продолжала настаивать чисто формально – если бы она не стала этого делать, они с Амелией могли бы вызвать подозрения. Получалось у нее восхитительно – она давила на чувство справедливости, ведь Хмури прибыл в Германию, чтобы помочь здешнему министерству, но переубедить так и не удалось. В конце концов она закончила переговоры, сославшись на еще одну встречу утром, и покинула Министерство. Амелия беззвучной тенью последовала за ней.  
– Ну что ж, – сказала Мафальда, когда они вышли за пределы зоны возможной прослушки (как обычной, так и магически расширенной), – все прошло примерно так, как я и думала. Не так хорошо, как я надеялась, но так, как предполагала. По крайней мере, они легально впустили нас в страну.  
– Ты просто блистала, – выдохнула Амелия, чувствуя, что похожа сейчас на восторженную школьницу. Она тут же смущенно умолкла, но Мафальда в ответ лишь улыбнулась.  
– Теперь твоя очередь, – сказала она.  
Они свернули за угол, и Амелия увлекла их в маленький переулок, где, крепко взяв Мафальду под руку, аппарировала обеих к месту размещения маггловской базы.  
(Ей было не так-то просто выяснить координаты этого места. Она сделала копии всех своих записей, но данной конкретной базы не было в ее изначальном плане, а в природе существовало совсем мало точных карт разных районов Берлина в условиях блокады.)  
Советская база оказалась приземистым, каменным зданием, обнесенным колючей проволокой. Свет прожекторов заливал вход и часть двора, где были припаркованы большие маггловские машины – какие-то грузовики. Амелия с Мафальдой стояли снаружи, спрятавшись в тени, и молча смотрели. Конечно, территория, судя по всему, хорошо охранялась, и эти самые охранники проявляли бдительность, но… Они ведь были магглами, так?  
– Ты знаешь, как выглядит этот волшебник? – шепотом спросила Мафальда.  
– На фотографиях видела, – так же тихо ответила Амелия. – Узнаю, когда увижу. Плотного телосложения, голубоглазый блондин. Заметишь человека с такой внешностью, сразу накладывай проклятье, не мешкай. Петрификус тоталус лучше всего. Даже если ошибешься – ничего страшного.  
– Постараюсь.  
Прижимавшаяся сбоку к Амелии рука Мафальды слегка тряслась. Мафальда боялась. Неудивительно. Амелия целых три года училась в школе авроров действовать в подобных ситуациях. Мафальда боялась, и это значило, что в критический момент она может растеряться. Либо нахлынувший адреналин позволит ей сделать то, зачем они сюда пришли. Амелия мысленно записала это как очередную переменную в плане.  
\- У тебя все получится, – заверила она Мафальду. Только не выпускай палочку. И трансфигурируй обувь.  
Мафальда молча подчинилась и, решительно обхватив палочку, выставила вперед руку.  
– Так, ладно. Мы зайдем в ту дверь, – указала Амелия, – и вот там через забор.  
Она наложила на себя дезиллюминационные чары и повела плечами, чувствуя, как знакомое покалывание магии стекает по телу. Подождала, пока Мафальда сделает то же самое, и сказала:  
– Ну все, идем.  
Амелия быстро двинулась вперед, внимательно осматривая территорию. Дойдя до забора, она подняла было палочку, чтобы временно трансфигурировать материю, но тут же остановилась. Она никогда бы не попыталась проникнуть в жилище магов таким образом – от этого сработали бы охранные заклинания. А здесь где-то явно был волшебник…  
Вместо этого она выполнила осторожное сканирующее заклинание – и порадовалась, что не стала рисковать. На заборе действительно были охранные чары, и очень сильные. От заклинания, которое она собиралась использовать, посыпался бы целый водопад искр – и не только все охранники бы тут же переполошились, но и, скорее всего, наложивший охранную магию волшебник. Конечно, это было бы отличным отвлекающим маневром, но не в ситуации, когда они с Мафальдой стояли прямо здесь.  
– Хм… – пробормотала она.  
– Что такое? – шепнула рядом невидимая из-за дезиллюминационных чар Мафальда.  
– Охранные чары. Надо подумать, как попасть внутрь, не потревожив их.  
Амелия задумалась. Игры с заклинаниями – всегда рискованно, а их нейтрализация – сложное дело. Однако Амелия не зря так старательно училась на аврора. Ей просто нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать. К счастью, они никуда не торопились.  
Нейтрализовывать чары она не хотела – это, скорее всего, не прошло бы незамеченным для того, кто их накладывал. Она решила просто слегка их сместить, чтобы оставить часть забора незащищенной. Амелия перебрала в уме чары. Через мгновение она подняла руку, прочертила в воздухе арку над тем участком забора, сквозь который они хотели пройти, и проговорила слова заклинания. Над забором поднялся невидимый мост, соединяющий две его стороны. Затем, очень осторожно – это было самой опасной частью, – Амелия начала смещать охранные чары наверх. Судорожно вдохнув и задержав дыхание, она подтолкнула их и поместила на мост.  
Они подошли – никаких фейерверков искр, только чуть заметное изменение магического слоя. Забор теперь ничем не охранялся. Амелия наложила на него заклинание трансфигурации.  
– Давай, – сказала она Мафальде и сделала шаг вперед. Ее обдало холодом и покалыванием магии, но поверхность легко поддалась – и она прошла сквозь забор.  
– Все нормально? – спросила она.  
– Да, – откликнулась Мафальда.  
– Тогда пойдем.  
Попасть внутрь оказалось просто. Амелия наложила на охранника у двери конфундус, затем отперла дверь простым заклятием (предварительно убедившись, что на нее не были наложены еще одни охранные чары – некоторые люди любят перестраховаться). Попав внутрь, они первым делом убедились, что в коридоре все чисто, после этого Амелия, удостоверившись, что Мафальда все еще с ней и не паникует, отослала вперед Патронуса. Ее мопс обежал небольшой участок коридора и вернулся.  
– Найди его, – сказала она ему (она всегда считала, что ее Патронус – мужского рода, во всяком случае – воплощает в себе маскулинную часть ее личности), и он потрусил прочь. Они с Мафальдой последовали за ним.  
По дороге Амелия подвергла конфундусу еще двух охранников, а в остальном за время путешествия по коридору ничего не случилось. Собака наконец остановилась перед дверью, и Амелия тоже притормозила. Рядом быстро и тяжело дышала Мафальда.  
Патронус Амелии серебристо-голубой струйкой просочился под дверь. Все словно замерло, и Амелия чувствовала, как гулко бьется в груди сердце. С другой стороны двери был Аластор. Операцию нельзя было провалить.  
Эта дверь точно охранялась: Амелия почувствовала это еще до того, как наложила проверяющее заклинание. Тяжелые, мощные чары, безо всяких попыток их замаскировать. Неудивительно. Даже без палочки Аластор все равно бы отчаянно сражался, чтобы освободиться.  
– Я сейчас буду их снимать, – сказала Амелия Мафальде. – Приготовься, он придет.  
Учитывая мощность чар, Амелия бы очень удивилась, если бы наложивший их волшебник не почувствовал, когда их ликвидируют.  
Лучше всего действовать быстро. Амелия сорвала чары одним мощным заклинанием.  
И тут же завыла сигнализация. Амелия отодвинулась от двери, надеясь, что у Мафальды хватило чувство самосохранения, чтобы сделать то же самое. В коридоре не было никакого прикрытия, но Амелия распласталась по стене, заняв место с хорошим угловым обзором. Через несколько секунд послышались тяжелый топот сапог по каменному полу, и тут же из-за угла показалось четверо с оружием. Амелия первым делом обезвредила оружие: одно простое проклятье на то, чтобы при стрельбе оно превратилось в джем. Послушались встревоженные крики, когда ее заклинания полетели словно из ниоткуда (хотя самой магии они не так уж сильно удивились, что только подтвердило подозрения Амелии: объект Аластора явно пренебрегал Статутом секретности). Охранники попытались стрелять, но у них ничего не вышло.  
Амелия успела переместиться до того, как они ее достигли. Одного ударила заклинанием сна, другого – потери сознания. Третьего, оказавшегося слишком близко, настиг Петрификус Тоталус, на четвертого ей удалось наложить обливиейт, и он растерянно удалился по коридору.  
– Хоменум ревелио! – Коридор заполнила яркая вспышка, а вместе с ней исчезли дезиллюминационные чары Амелии и Мафальды. Амелия успела заметить, что Мафальда переместилась дальше по коридору, сдвинувшись с линии огня; что волшебник находится прямо перед дверью, а еще – что по направлению к ней летит вспышка света. Она едва успела ее отразить, увернувшись, и пригнулась с другой стороны коридора. Швырнула собственным проклятьем, отразила еще одно, вывернулась, чтобы уйти от обжигающего заклятья, но оно все-таки задело левое плечо и прокатилось вниз по спине, оставляя ожоги. Амелия развернулась, послала еще одно проклятье, но той секунды, в течение которой она морщилась от боли, противнику хватило, чтобы разоружить ее – палочка Амелии вылетела из руки.  
– Авада кедавра! – Коридор заполнил зеленый свет, ударив волшебника в центр груди. Он замертво упал на спину. Мафальда стояла посреди коридора, сжимая палочку в руке, и ее всю трясло.  
Амелия, игнорируя боль в плече, подняла отлетевшую палочку, после чего слегка сползла по стенке, перевела дыхание и еще раз обвела глазами диспозицию. Мафальда медленно опускала руку с палочкой. На полу лежало тело волшебника.  
– Как?.. – Она даже в Школе авроров не научилась эффективно накладывать непростительные.  
– Я из Равенкло, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Мафальда. – Мы читаем.  
Больше никто не появился. Сигнализация смолкла еще раньше, и коридор заполняли только звуки тяжелого дыхания Амелии и прерывистого Мафальды, в остальном там было неестественно тихо.  
Но вряд ли эта тишина продлится долго. Охранники, которых Амелия поразила заклинаниями сна и потери сознания, в ближайшее время должны прийти в себя – хоть и не будут представлять большую угрозу без оружия и своего магического союзника. Но сюда могут в любой момент нагрянуть новые. Действовать нужно было быстро.  
Однако Мафальда все еще стояла на том самом месте, с которого послала аваду, и, судя по виду, была слегка не в себе. Амелия подвинулась к ней и как можно мягче взяла за руку.  
– Мафальда, ты в порядке?  
– Я не… Не совсем.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Это, похоже, привело ее в чувство – по крайней мере, частично. Во всяком случае, взгляд сосредоточился на Амелии.  
– Что мне нужно делать?  
– Пойдем со мной. – Все еще держа Мафальду за руку, Амелия подвела ее к двери камеры. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты стояла здесь наготове с конфундусом – для любого, кто появится из-за угла, или для этих двоих, если они очнутся. Как думаешь, сможешь?  
Мафальда закусила губу и кивнула.  
– Смогу.  
– А я пойду и вытащу Аластора.  
Мафальда еще раз кивнула, и Амелию это удовлетворило. Конечно, та была не в лучшем состоянии, но для человека, который только что совершил убийство, казалась на удивление сосредоточенной. Понимание того, что она нужна, помогало ей держаться.  
Отпереть дверь теперь, когда чары с нее были сняты, оказалось проще простого. Амелия вошла в камеру. Внутри было темно, но Патронус отбрасывал на стены отблески света. Камера была совсем маленькой, с голой койкой, раковиной и металлической парашей без крышки. Аластор свернулся на койке калачиком и во все глаза таращился на мопса Амелии.  
– Ал, – окликнула его Амелия, двигаясь навстречу. Он дернулся, когда она дотронулась до плеча. – Ал, это я.  
Он приподнял голову.  
– Мелия? Это… правда ты? Я думал, у меня галлюцинации. Твой мопс. Думал, видения начались.  
– Ал. – Амелия опустила ему на макушку ладонь, провела по волосам. Слегка надавила на щеку, заставив повернуть к ней лицо. – Это правда я. Я пришла за тобой.  
Он смотрел в пространство диким, расфокусированным взглядом. Судя по всему, его изрядно накачали либо зельями, либо какими-то маггловскими средствами. Аластор сморгнул, словно пытаясь настроить четкость зрения.  
– А что с тем волшебником?  
– Он мертв. Его убила Мафальда.  
Аластор внезапно рассмеялся, сухо и хрипло.  
– Ты используешь спасательную операцию, чтобы залезть к ней под юбку?  
Амелия со смешком покачала головой.  
– Вот теперь у тебя и правда галлюцинации. Идти сможешь?  
– Наверное. Немного. Если поможешь.  
Это было слегка проблематично. Левое плечо Амелии пострадало от заклятья – она чувствовала, как пузыри ожогов трутся о ткань рубашки, а острые вспышки боли подсказывали, когда они лопались. Этим плечом она точно не могла поддерживать вес Аластора. Значит, придется взять палочку в левую руку. Конечно, Амелия могла ей пользоваться – каждый аврор проходил тренировки по накладыванию заклинаний более слабой рукой, но в силе и точности они определенно уступали. Амелия взмолилась Мерлину, чтобы Мафальда оказалась в достаточно адекватном состоянии и смогла прикрывать их на пути к выходу.  
– Ну пойдем тогда, – сказала она, перехватывая палочку левой рукой. – Вернем тебя домой.  
Не сразу и с трудом, но Аластор умудрился, опираясь на здоровое плечо Амелии, встать на ноги. После этого он стал шевелиться пободрее, и вдвоем они выбрались из камеры. Аластор поморщился и прикрыл глаза рукой, выбравшись из темноты на яркий свет. Как только его зрение адаптировалось, Амелия повлекла его было в сторону, откуда они пришли, но он попросил ее подождать. Отпустив ее плечо, он подковылял к лежавшему на полу трупу, постоял несколько секунд и, видимо убедившись, что не потеряет равновесие, изо всех сил пнул мертвого волшебника в ребра.  
– Мерзкий был ублюдок, – сказал он, подойдя обратно, чтобы снова воспользоваться помощью Амелии. – Я рад, что его больше нет.  
У Амелии в тот момент не было ни времени, ни сил на то, чтобы испытывать шок от силы эмоций Аластора, она только отметила для себя обдумать это в будущем. В тот же момент никто не сказал ни слова – они просто направились к выходу. Мафальда шла впереди и следила за тем, чтобы путь был чист. Они быстро пересекли двор и выбрались через забор тем же путем, которым попали внутрь.  
*  
Реакция в Министерстве оказалась примерно такой, как они предполагали. Аластора приняли обратно с распростертыми объятьями – словно с самого начала и планировали его вытащить. Ему дали время оправиться после того, что с ним случилось, но позже не было сказано ни слова – ни о том, что происходило во время его заключения, ни о приступах паранойи, которые появились у него после возвращения. Амелию вызвали в кабинет главы Аврората и формально отчитали за нарушение протокола и использование непростительного (они сразу договорились, что вину на себя лучше взять Амелии, ведь авроров практически никогда не подвергали суровым наказаниям за применение авады в боевых условиях). Но при этом она отделалась всего лишь выговором и двум неделям канцелярской работы. А вот Мафальду серьезно наказали за то, что она без разрешения воспользовалась дипломатическим статусом. Ее лишили всех допусков и перевели в Отдел неправомочного использования магии, где ей предстояло заново подниматься по карьерной лестнице с самого низа.  
Амелия чувствовала себя ответственной. Ведь Мафальда никогда не оказалась бы в этой ситуации, если бы Амелия ее не втянула.  
– Могло бы быть и хуже, – заявила Мафальда. – Меня могли уволить. А ты все-таки меня выгородила и взяла ответственность за аваду. К тому же ты была права – Аластора нужно было вытаскивать.  
– И все же, – сказала Амелия, – позволь угостить тебя выпивкой.  
Мафальда озорно улыбнулась – так, что все ее лицо просияло.  
– Я не против. Только не в качестве извинения.

iv.  
Летом 1975 года Амелия отслеживала деятельность Пожирателей Смерти и организовывала оперативное реагирование Аврората. Нравилось ей это или нет (поначалу не нравилось), у нее действительно был аналитический ум, и разведслужба оказалась областью, в которой она по-настоящему блистала. Не сразу, но в конце концов она смирилась со своей ролью в команде – не в последнюю очередь потому, что умение планировать помогало быстро продвигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице, и вот она уже могла сама вписывать свое имя в оперативный состав каждый раз, когда испытывала к этому непреодолимое влечение или чувствовала, что ее боевые навыки покрываются ржавчиной. Начальство неохотно позволяло такому ценному стратегу, как она, рисковать жизнью, но Амелия объясняла, что как только она забудет, каково это – уворачиваться от свистящих в воздухе заклинаний, – сразу же перестанет представлять какую-либо ценность. В итоге она занималась всем понемногу.  
– Так вы туда не попадете, – заявила Амелия Скримджеру, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Через пять минут или погибнете, или придется отступать. Этот вход будет серьезно охраняться – людьми, или заклинаниями, или тем и другим.  
Она ткнула в сторону карты сигаретой. Амелия заметила, как Скримджер, разложивший карту на столе так, чтобы ее уголки идеально совпадали с углами стола, так и таращится на место, куда упал пепел, явно борясь с желанием его стряхнуть. В итоге удержался.  
– Здесь самая слабая точка, – сказала Амелия. – Если приложите максимум сил сюда, у вас должно получиться их превзойти. И на твоем месте я бы поставила подкрепление вот тут и тут, – она указала на разные места на карте, – потому что, как только они осознают, что вы пытаетесь проникнуть в здание и пошлют людей, чтобы отразить ваш натиск, эти точки тоже, скорее всего, ослабеют.  
Скримджер, изучив карту, кивнул.  
– Логично, – сказал он. – Но как же вот это место? – ткнул он в другую точку. – Если они решат ускользнуть, наверняка воспользуются этим путем. Разве не нужно сюда поставить людей?  
Амелия задумалась.  
– Если у вас все получится, у них не будет на это времени. Но, наверное, не помешает.  
В этот момент раздался стук, и в кабинет вошел Аластор, серьезный и напряженный.  
– Амелия, нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он. – За дверью.  
Эти слова, и его вид – все ужасно боялись подобного. Амелия почувствовала, как внутренности сжимаются в узел. Она понимала, что должна выйти в коридор, но ноги ее не слушались.  
– Что случилось? – спросила она.  
Аластор несколько мгновений молча на нее смотрел, словно решал, стоит ли продолжать настаивать на том, чтобы они вышли. В конце концов он, видимо, заметил, что она в ступоре, и все-таки ответил:  
– Эдгар. И Салли, и Фиби, и Алекс. Они все… Мерлин, Амелия, они все мертвы. Пожиратели. Мне так жаль.  
Амелия уставилась на него, на какую-то секунду надеясь, что он сейчас рассмеется и скажет, что это шутка. Пусть и чудовищная – никто так не шутит. Но он, конечно, ничего подобного не сделал.  
Амелия не могла дышать. Внезапно к ногам вернулась подвижность, и она, оттолкнув стул, поднялась, протиснулась мимо Аластора к выходу и почти бегом выскочила в коридор. Она нажала кнопку лифта, тот начал подниматься с седьмого уровня. Аластор оказался сзади – она слышала его, но ей было наплевать.  
К черту лифт. Амелия ринулась к дверям, а через них – на лестницу. Вниз, к Атриуму, перескакивая через две ступеньки, – Мерлин, она никогда не подозревала, как много времени уходит на то, чтобы вырваться из этого проклятого места. Она проталкивалась через толпу, не обращая внимания на людей, которых задевала локтями. Добралась до камина, бросила горсть порошка, вывалилась на улицу. Маггловский Лондон. Воздух. Благословенный воздух.  
Амелия вытащила сигарету. Руки так тряслись, что зажечь получилось только с четвертого раза. К этому моменту рядом появился Аластор.  
– Амелия.  
– Я хотела, – сказала она, захлебываясь резким, отчаянным смехом, – подышать воздухом. Сигарета тлела в пальцах. Амелия поднесла ее ко рту, затянулась глубоко – достаточно глубоко, чтобы задохнуться, обжечься. На глаза навернулись слезы.  
– Амелия…  
– Почему? – спросила она. Слезы обожгли щеки – до чего же ядреным был сигаретный дым – но не исчезли после того, как ушло жжение, все текли и текли. – Почему именно они?  
Она еще раз судорожно затянулась, надеясь, что никотин ее успокоит. Но он не мог. Ничто бы не смогло.  
– Амелия. – Аластор нерешительно сделал шаг вперед, раскрыл руки. Амелия, секунду поколебавшись, буквально врезалась в него. Он крепко ее обнял, сигарета выпала из пальцев. Амелия стиснула кулаками ткань мантии Аластора со спины и отчаянно разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Он держал ее крепко, крупный и мощный, и через какое-то время Амелия начала осознавать, что он молча ее покачивает – никаких слов фальшивого утешения, никаких попыток успокоить – просто покачивает, мерно и мягко.  
Амелия не знала, сколько они так простояли на маггловской улице – сколько она рыдала, а он держал ее в объятьях, но, наверное, времени прошло немало. В конце концов она нашла в себе силы оторваться от него и отступила на шаг. Аластор протянул ей белый носовой платок внушительных размеров, с вышитой буквой «А» в углу.  
– Твой? – всхлипнув, спросила Амелия, и в голосе ее прозвучали недоуменные нотки. Аластор – и вышитые платки?  
– Мне подарили, – словно оправдываясь, сказал он. – Он чистый.  
Амелия громко высморкалась.  
– Тебе его отдать?  
Аластор улыбнулся.  
– Возьми себе. Инициал все равно совпадает.  
Амелия сунула платок в карман – он ей явно еще пригодится.  
Аластор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Амелия, – снова позвал он ее по имени, тихо и серьезно. – Эдгар был членом Ордена Феникса. Вот… почему.  
Амелия думала, что в ней уже не осталось никаких эмоций, все выгорело дотла, но в этот момент почувствовала вспышку дикой ярости, настолько сильную, что даже не сразу смогла заговорить.  
– Что за чудовищная глупость! Жена, дети – и никакой ебаной подготовки!  
Амелия редко ругалась, но сейчас это было уместно, даже стало немного легче.  
– Наверное, по той же причине, что и я. Мы думаем, что это важно. Что Министерство не делает все возможное.  
– Мы делаем все! – прошипела Амелия. – Все, что в наших силах.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Аластор, и выражение его лица, такое успокаивающее, только взбесило Амелию еще сильнее. – Но все, что может сделать Аврорат, – это не все, что в принципе можно сделать. У закона есть свои ограничения. И иногда политика диктует свои требования. Мы оба это знаем.  
Они действительно знали. Аластор вступил в подпольную группу Дамблдора после своего заключения в Берлине. Он рассказал об этом Амелии и спросил, не хочет ли она присоединиться, но после ее отказа они это не обсуждали. При всем взаимном доверии некоторых вопросов лучше было не касаться.  
– Но Аврорат существует именно для этого, мы проходим специальную подготовку. Мы даем клятву – защищать гражданское население от подобных угроз. Мерлин, зачем он так поступил? Как он мог принимать решение за Фиби и Алекса?  
– А если он победит, Амелия? Сама-Знаешь-Кто. Что, если Министерство не сможет это предотвратить, и он победит? Люди должны сидеть, сложа руки, и просто смотреть, как это происходит? Ты ведь знаешь – это организация, которая оставила меня умирать. И так делалось бесконечное множество раз – потому что помогать было неудобно или политически невыгодно. И как насчет людей, которые поддерживают идеи Сама-Знаешь-Кого? Уверен, они сейчас задействуют все свое влияние, и в Министерстве их немало. Люди не хотят просто ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Каким будет мир для их детей, если все пойдет прахом? Вот чего боятся родители из Ордена Феникса.  
Амелия покачала головой. Она не могла это принять, просто не могла. Одно дело Аластор – специально обученный аврор. Его побочные интересы она не очень одобряла, но могла принять. Но ее младший брат? Неужели он не… Мерлин, неужели он по-настоящему не верил в ее способность как аврора их защитить?  
Она подняла взгляд на Аластора.  
– Оскар тоже в этом замешан? – Раньше она никогда не задавала ему прямых вопросов об Ордене, но теперь имела право знать.  
Аластор долго не отвечал. Прямой вопрос, очевидно, сбил его с толку, и к тому моменту как он подобрал слова, она уже знала ответ.  
– Он верит в необходимость этого так же, как я, – сказал Аластор. – Так же, как верил Эдгар.  
Несколько лет спустя, когда Оскар и его жена тоже были убиты Пожирателями Смерти, Аластор снова держал Амелию в объятьях. Он еще раз попытался объяснить ей про дело, за которое не жалко умереть, но к тому времени уже родилась Сьюзан, и Амелия просто не понимала, как могут в жизни быть вещи важнее, чем наблюдать, как растет твоя внучка. Она навестила Сьюзан – ее внучатая племянница, безволосая и пухлая, смотрела на нее из колыбельки большими глазами, и Амелия поклялась, что они обязательно познакомятся поближе.  
В тот же день она бросила курить.

v.  
Через два месяца после того, как закончились суды над Пожирателями Смерти в 1982 году, когда в Министерство вернулась стабильность, а весь мир вздыхал с облегчением, что все худшее осталось позади, Аластор лишился глаза. Причем даже не при исполнении. Он сидел в пабе, болтал за выпивкой с ребятами из Отдела магических игр и спорта. Не был пьян, просто расслабился и снизил уровень бдительности (он говорил Амелии, что этого и стремился добиться, когда выпивал, для него расслабленность уже была достаточной роскошью). По пути домой какой-то мужчина (крайне глупый, как считала Амелия, и явно не читавший «Пророк») попытался его ограбить. Уже направил палочку ему в лицо, потребовал кошелек и начал произносить проклятье. В этот момент заметил значок аврора, полускрытый полой расстегнутого пиджака, и от испуга и неожиданности договорил слова заклинания, ударившего Аластора прямо в глаз.  
– Я его, конечно, все равно повязал, – рассказывал потом Аластор, восстанавливавшийся на койке в Святого Мунго. – Пришлось сдать колдо-оперативникам. Мерлин, он ведь даже не темный волшебник, просто парень, потерявший работу из-за того, что его место службы, принадлежавшее магглорожденным, сожгли во время войны. У него не было денег. Теперь получит по полной за серьезное ранение аврора. Три года в Азкабане. Бесплатное проживание, шикарные соседи. – Аластор засмеялся и тут же поморщился. – Мерлиновы яйца, больно-то как. От болеутоляющих зелий притупляется восприятие.  
– Ну и пускай притупляется, – сказала ему Амелия.  
Он бросил на нее острый взгляд.  
– Ну уж нет, больше никогда. Каждый раз попадаюсь под руку какому-то идиоту, с которым мог бы справиться во сне. – Амелия посмотрела на Аластора: фрагмент носа отсутствовал после схватки с Розье, шрам вдоль линии роста волос остался после ночного рейда 79 года, рытвины на коже – от проклятого хрустального шара, который несколько лет назад взорвался ему в лицо. Он явно преувеличивал, но говорил очень искренне: – Неусыпная бдительность – вот единственный путь.  
– Неусыпная бдительность? – улыбнулась Амелия, хоть и чувствовала, что ей стало как-то не по себе. – Вот теперь ты и правда говоришь точь-в-точь как герой из старых комиксов.  
Аластор отвел взгляд.  
– Твэйтс не терял глаз из-за какого-то придурка с чересчур резвыми рефлексами.  
– Ну, – как можно мягче заметила Амелия, – он все-таки вымышленный персонаж.  
Корнелиус Твэйтс курил сигары и спасал мир от преступников. Последним и они занимались, тут не поспоришь. Амелия, которая работала из кабинета управления, составляла карты, графики и разведсети и продвигалась по службе быстрее, чем все коллеги: заместительницей главы Аврората она стала в пятьдесят пять. И Аластор, старший аврор, на счету которого было больше арестованных Пожирателей, чем у всех остальных, и которого «Пророк» называл одним из самых искусных и грозных представителей профессии. Про них самих могли бы рисовать комиксы, вот только персонажей комиксов начальство не оставляет гнить в тюрьме по политическим причинам. Персонажи комиксов не бывают ни покрытыми шрамами параноиками с одним глазом, ни толстыми лесбиянками с моноклем, бросившими курить, чтобы их племянницы могли знать хоть кого-то из старших родственников. Они с Аластором оба выжили на войне и сделали свое дело, но при этом не обошлось без жертв и бессмысленных потерь. Персонажи комиксов никогда ничего не теряют бессмысленно.  
*  
На следующий день Амелия зашла к той же самой целительнице-окулистке, у которой в свое время приобрела монокль.  
– Хочу поподробнее узнать об искусственных глазах, – объявила она.  
– Для кого? – спросила целительница.  
– Для друга. Он аврор, так что глаз должен быть качественным.  
– Аврор, говорите? Давайте посмотрим каталог. В магазине я искусственные глаза не держу. Их редко спрашивают. – Она махнула палочкой, и каталог тут же слетел со шкафа. Целительница пролистнула несколько страниц. – Вот последняя модель, только несколько дней назад на нее смотрела. Удивительно, что сейчас делают, учитывая наши ограниченные возможности в этой области. Мы ведь даже зрение исцелять не можем.  
– Знаю, – сухо улыбнулась Амелия, глядя на женщину через монокль.  
Целительница постучала пальцем по странице.  
– Вот этот, думаю, самый лучший вариант. Обзор на 360 градусов, ночной режим. Может видеть через каменные стены, деревянные двери, плащи-невидимки и вообще любую ткань, но он привыкнет.  
– Вот уж не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулась Амелия. – Сколько?  
Когда целительница назвала цену, Амелия от потрясения чуть не выронила монокль.  
– Ого. Ну что ж, это все равно меньше суммы, которую придется выплатить Управлению, если они отправят его на пенсию из-за ранения. Закажите – а счет я выставлю Аврорату.  
– Ну и отличненько, – просияла улыбкой целительница. – Как только доставят, пришлю вам сову – сможете привести друга на примерку.  
Когда Амелия пришла к Аластору, чтобы сообщить хорошие новости, под его кроватью обнаружился вредноскоп.  
– Это для безопасности, пока я сплю, – сообщил он ей.  
Амелия молча кивнула, но чувство тревоги ее усилилось.

vi.  
Искусственный глаз не только не излечил Аластора от паранойи, но и усугубил ее. Теперь, по его словам, Аластор мог видеть, что люди делают, когда все стоят к ним спинами, а также за закрытыми дверьми – когда думают, что за ними никто не наблюдает. Он видел, что люди прячут в карманах, чем занимаются под покровом тени, – и его пугало осознание того, как мало тех, кому действительно можно доверять. Что еще хуже, существовали законы, которые ограничивали использование его глаза на работе – законы неприкосновенности частной жизни, по которым он не мог арестовать, задержать или обыскать человека на основании информации, полученной исключительно через особые свойства глаза. Таким образом, ему приходилось всего лишь провожать взглядом людей, которые носили с собой темномагические предметы – и этот факт чуть ли не сводил его с ума. Однако, в любом случае, новые возможности помогали в поимке преступников, поэтому действовал он с прежней устрашающей эффективностью.  
(Были, конечно, во всем этом и какие-то светлые моменты. Время от времени он шептал Амелии на ухо, что люди носили под мантиями: нижнее белье, которое Рита Скитер надела на пресс-конференцию, было одной из излюбленных его тем, а однажды, на каком-то торжестве в Министерстве, он подошел к ней и, слегка краснея, сообщил, что на Мюриэл Бимиш вообще не оказалось в тот день трусов. Конечно, он при этом никак не комментировал то, что скрывалось под мантией самой Амелии, если не считать самого первого раза, когда ему только что вставили глаз, а она повернулась к нему спиной. «Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировка!» – удивленно заметил тогда он, на что Амелия резковато ответила: «Не думай, что вообще все обо мне знаешь».)  
В конечном счете, маниакальное стремление Аластора защитить себя, которое выражалось во все увеличивающейся коллекции детекторов темной магии, а также постоянном боевом кличе: «Неусыпная бдительность!», воспринималась окружающими как эксцентричность. Старшие авроры, особенно те, что могли похвастаться послужным списком, как у Аластора, имели право на странности.  
Амелия прекрасно знала, что проблемы Аластора гораздо серьезнее, чем маленькие причуды, но также знала она и о том, какую неотъемлемую роль Министерство и его работа сыграли в их появлении, поэтому выступала одним из самых преданных его защитников. Когда он лишился ноги во время неудачного рейда в 1987 году, глава Отдела магического правопорядка хотел было отправить его на пенсию, но Амелия, к тому времени уже глава Аврората, вместо этого дала ему преподавательскую должность. Стука деревянной ноги по коридору уже было достаточно, чтобы вселить в сердца новых рекрутов страх, а без неусыпной бдительности им было просто не обойтись, ведь Аластор карал малейшие проявления невнимательности заклинаниями, которые слегка жалили кончики ушей. В сочетании с тем, что он теперь мог видеть затылком, учитель из него получился грозный и устрашающий. В группах, проходивших у него подготовку, был самый высокий уровень вылетов что на первом, что на втором году обучения, зато те, что все-таки добирались до выпуска, становились одними из самых лучших авроров из всех, кого когда-либо видела Амелия. То, что выпускников стало меньше, ее только радовало: в отличие от предшественников, лично она не считала юных членов Аврората расходным материалом.  
И все равно ее не оставляло ощущение, что они живут в долгу у времени – и рано или поздно придется выплатить этот долг сполна.  
*  
Амелия вышла из лифта, ведущего из зала судебных заседаний, и столкнулась с Аластором у дверей министерской столовой.  
– Слава Мерлину, все закончилось, – сказала она вместо приветствия.  
– Нормально прошло? – спросил он.  
Амелия фыркнула.  
– Да, если так можно сказать о том, что тянулось три дня. Мерлин, могу себе представить, что меня ждет на рабочем столе. Но нам в итоге удалось его засадить.  
– Это самое главное.  
– Точно, – согласилась она. – А теперь – срочно есть. Есть, пока я не выкинула что-нибудь безумное. Я не переживу встречи с рабочим столом на голодный желудок.  
Аластор не стал спорить. Они вошли в столовую и встали в очередь. Мерлин, Амелия и правда умирала с голоду. Заседание оказалось ужасно долгим и напряженным, а самое худшее – та куча бумаг, которая точно успела накопиться на ее столе, пока она заседала в суде. Мерлин. Она-то думала, когда еще занимала должность заместительницы главы Аврората, что совмещать основную должность и место в Визенгамоте сложно. Но теперь, когда она стала заместительницей главы всего Отдела магического правопорядка, прорва дел, с которыми приходилось разбираться после возвращения с судебных слушаний, оказывалась совершенно чудовищной.  
И все равно она находила время для авроров – и особенно для Аластора. Она очень скучала по атмосфере товарищества в их уголке Отдела, пусть ей и нравились задачи и ответственности, которые приносила с собой новая должность. Их с Аластором совместные обеды были доброй традицией.  
– Как дела с Руфусом и Гавэйном? – спросила Амелия, пока они двигались в очереди с подносами, набирая столовые приборы. – Команда уже привыкла к их руководству?  
– Вполне, – ответил Аластор. – Во всяком случае, насколько я могу судить. Скримджер немного педантичнее тебя, но они вроде бы неплохо подстраиваются.  
Амелия хмыкнула. Немного? Педантичность Скримджера граничила с обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством, а к ней еще и прибавлялись вспышки гнева, но при этом он был умен и эффективен. Амелия с удовольствием передала ему руководство Авроратом, пусть до сих пор и беспокоилась немного за ребят.  
– А как поиски Блэка продвигаются?  
– Не слишком успешно, насколько я знаю, но продвигаются понемногу.  
Амелия, конечно же, внимательно отслеживала ситуацию с розыском Сириуса Блэка, но из-за судебного заседания уже несколько дней не получала никакой новой информации. Впрочем, узнавать ее нужно было не у Аластора – тот был полностью поглощен подготовкой авроров и не слишком хорошо ориентировался в происходящих событиях.  
Они дошли до начала очереди и замолчали, накладывая себе еду из самопополняющихся тарелок. Амелия выбрала острый куриный карри, стараясь не заляпать рукава тяжелой визенгамотской мантии в соусе, который налила поверх риса. Положив сбоку на тарелку стопку чечевичных лепешек, она заплатила за еду и села напротив Аластора за свободный столик.  
– Твоя любимая еда, – отметил Аластор, бросая взгляд на ее тарелку. – Эльфы, наверное, знали, что ты придешь.  
– Наверное, – улыбнулась Амелия.  
Вытащив палочку из кармашка в мантии, Аластор наложил заклинание на свою рыбу с картошкой. Вокруг еды на секунду появилось слабое свечение и тут же погасло. После вопросительного взгляда Аластора Амелия, вздохнув про себя, кивнула и сделала то же самое со своей едой. Никакого яда. Вот это сюрприз. Амелия не любила подыгрывать паранойе Аластора, но в некоторых случаях это просто не стоило споров. Амелия уже привыкла к привкусу магии в еде, который присутствовал каждый раз, когда она ела в компании Аластора.  
Амелия разломила лепешку. В нескольких столиках от них группка учеников Аластора выдвигала стулья и рассаживалась с полными подносами, обмениваясь шутками. Явно наслаждаются часом свободы. Амелия принялась намазывать соус карри на лепешку, заметив, что глаз Аластора повернулся в направлении учеников. Амелия подчеркнуто не обратила на это внимания, задав Аластору еще один вопрос по поводу Блэка. Тот ответил, но она чувствовала, что его внимание отвлеклось.  
Он дождался, пока ученики начали есть, после чего со скрипом отодвинул стул и грохнул об пол деревянной ногой. Те инстинктивно вздрогнули и подняли на него глаза. Аластор нарочито медленно к ним приблизился, нагнетая напряжение мерным стуком деревяшки об пол.  
– Я что вам говорил, а? – прорычал он, добравшись до их стола. Ученики молча на него уставились. Аластор махнул палочкой, и тарелка с жареной картошкой взлетела в воздух. – Чему я вас учил?  
Ученики прикрыли головы руками от падающей сверху картошки. Никто из них не произнес ни слова. Аластор топнул деревянной ногой.  
– Всегда! – прогрохотал он. – Всегда проверяйте еду на зелья и яды, если не вы ее готовили! Неусыпная бдительность!  
Он постоял над ними еще несколько секунд, оглядывая грозным взглядом. Когда никто так ничего и не проговорил, он с отвращением фыркнул и вернулся за столик к Амелии. Магический глаз яростно вращался в глазнице, привлекая взгляды людей в столовой и словно бросая им вызов хоть что-то сказать. В конце концов один из учеников Аластора осмелился.  
– Мудак шизоглазый, – прошипел он – тихо, но отчетливо, так, что услышали все за ближайшими столиками. Аластор тут же застыл на месте и развернулся, снова поднимая палочку.  
Амелия перехватила его запястье.  
– Хватит, Аластор. – Это было сказано не дружеским, но начальственным тоном – голосом заместительницы главы Отдела магического правопорядка, члена Визенгамота. Он призывал Аластора к порядку. Раньше Амелия так никогда с ним не разговаривала.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Аластор сел за стол, но отвернулся от нее, и до конца обеда они не обменялись больше ни единым словом.  
*  
– Он чокнутый. Он их не тренирует, а терроризирует.  
Амелия вздохнула. Разговоры об инциденте в столовой дошли до самой верхушки Отдела магического правопорядка, и теперь его глава хотел знать, почему не услышал об этом от нее.  
– Подготовка авроров всегда была жесткой, – возразила Амелия. Прозвучало не слишком убедительно, но, в отличие от нее, Эвандер Рэдфорд начинал карьеру в Отделе магического правопорядка с Контроля над магическим оборудованием, поэтому не знал, на что в норме похожа подготовка авроров.  
Впрочем, идиотом он не был и одарил ее в ответ пронзительным взглядом. Эвандер Рэдфорд был из тех людей, про которых легко забыть, что они умные. Весьма внушительных размеров, с густой седой шевелюрой и солидными усами, он внешне напоминал добродушного Санта-Клауса, но люди не поднимаются из Департамента контроля над магическим оборудованием до поста главы Отдела магического правопорядка без выдающихся мозгов и изрядной доли хитрости и изворотливости.  
– Ваша подготовка включает в себя публичные унижения? – поинтересовался он.  
– Время от времени, – сказала Амелия, но решила больше не играть в дурочку: – Впрочем, перед посторонними – никогда.  
– И никогда перед половиной Министерства и горсткой членов Визенгамота, как я полагаю, – добавил он.  
– Да.  
Рэдфорд подобрал со стола перо и несколько мгновений медленно крутил его в руке.  
– Ему нужно уходить, – в конце концов сказал он. – На пенсию. Он больше не может работать. Эта выходка в столовой – всего лишь последний штрих в череде недопустимых поступков. Он становится обузой.  
– Я… – начала было Амелия, но Рэдфорд ее прервал:  
– И думаю, вы сами это понимаете. Иначе сообщили бы мне о происшествии лично, а не позволили узнать от третьих лиц.  
– Он никуда не уйдет, – тихо проговорила Амелия. – Аврорат – это вся его жизнь. И мы не можем его заставить.  
– Можем. – Рэдфорд встретился с ней взглядом. – Для авроров существуют требования по психическому здоровью. Если бы отправим его в Святого Мунго на обследование, он его не пройдет.  
Амелия распахнула глаза. Он же не может…  
– Нет! – сказала она с такой яростью, что это ее саму поразило. – Аластор Хмури поймал больше темных волшебников для этого Министерства, чем любой другой аврор. Он потерял ногу при исполнении. Он провел несколько недель в плену у Советов. Он повидал волшебников, настолько углубившихся в темную магию, что их с трудом уже можно было считать людьми, он сталкивался с детскими телами, растерзанными проклятьями. И после этого Министерство впервые интересуется его психическим здоровьем, только для того чтобы использовать это против него? Если его провозгласят невменяемым, это его унизит. Пресса в него вцепится и устроит скандал. Нет. Это несправедливо.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал Рэдфорд таким тоном, что все сходство с Санта-Клаусом развеялось без следа, – в таком случае вам придется убедить его уйти добровольно, не так ли?  
*

Амелия, чувствуя тяжесть на сердце, постучала в дверь. Она не сомневалась: Аластор знает, что она – или, по крайней мере, кто-то, настроенный относительно дружественно – стоит у порога. Она почувствовала покалывание магии, еще когда проходила через ворота. Дверь слегка приотворилась.  
– Амелия, – раздался его голос сквозь щелку, – самое существенное, что случилось с нами в 1944 году?  
Мерлин. Он проверяет, действительно ли это она. Серьезно? Амелия вдохнула.  
– Вместе лишились девственности.  
Дверь открылась. Аластор стоял в проеме.  
– Прости, Мелия. Осторожность никогда не помешает. Что тебя привело?  
– Можно войти?  
– Конечно. – Аластор освободил путь. Амелия прошла мимо Вражьего Зеркала на стене в гостиную. Аластор проследовал за ней.  
– Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
Амелия поколебалась, потом кивнула.  
– Да, пожалуй.  
Он налил им по стакану огневиски. Амелия оглянулась. Конечно, она уже много раз была у Аластора в гостях, но сейчас все ощущалось по-другому. Она не могла не оценивать обстановку. Тусклое, скудно обставленное помещение. Несколько книг на полках и каталогов на кофейном столике, но в общем и целом жилище Аластора производило впечатление дома, в котором хозяин практически не бывает. Человека, который приходит сюда только ночевать. Женатого на работе.  
Женатого. Амелия вспомнила свой шестой курс и Минерву. Вспомнила, что тогда сказал Аластор про женитьбу и семью. Тогда он этого хотел. Пока работа не поглотила его целиком. Что случилось с теми мечтами?  
Амелия вынырнула из раздумий, когда Аластор сунул ей в руку стакан.  
– Спасибо, – чуть запоздало сказала она.  
Аластор глотнул огневиски.  
– У тебя серьезный вид. Что-то случилось? Это не…  
– Нет, – быстро ответила Амелия. – С ней все в порядке. Дело в другом.  
– Тогда в чем?  
Амелия сделала медленный глоток, оттягивая время. Мерлин. Ей не досталось от природы ни тактичности, ни дипломатичности, но работа заставила овладеть обоими навыками. Совсем другое дело, однако, использовать их на Аласторе. Он знал ее лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он был ее самым старым другом. Проклятье, да он понимал, что что-то случилось, стоило ему взглянуть на ее лицо. Она просто не могла в этой ситуации отделаться осторожно сформулированными предложениями и решила быть с ним откровенной.  
– Министерство хочет, чтобы ты уволился, – сказала она.  
Аластор несколько мгновений молча на нее смотрел, потом хрипло хохотнул.  
– Ну, они же понимают, куда могут засунуть себе это пожелание?  
Амелия в ответ не улыбнулась и подождала, пока Аластор перестанет смеяться.  
– Все не так просто, Ал. Они хотят, чтобы ты прошел психологическое обследование.  
Аластор фыркнул.  
– И что? Я пройду. Со мной все в порядке.  
Все в порядке… О, Мерлин. Амелия думала… О, Мерлиновы яйца. Она-то думала, Аластор понимает, хотя бы отчасти, насколько у него развилась паранойя. Насколько иррациональны были его страхи. Какой серьезный ущерб нанесла ему работа.  
Она сделала еще один глоток. Перевела дыхание.  
– Ты не пройдешь, Аластор. И это дерьмово, потому что ты столько всего пережил по их же приказам, и их никогда это не волновало. И должна быть какая-то промежуточная стадия – между нормой и непригодностью, должна существовать какая-то профессиональная помощь. Но ее нет. И никогда не было. И я не могу больше тебя покрывать. Если ты не уйдешь сейчас молча, они отправят тебя в Святого Мунго на проверку – и ты провалишь ее, Ал.  
Он смотрел на нее так, словно раньше никогда не видел.  
– Ты… – ломающимся голосом начал он, – считаешь, что я сумасшедший?  
–Нет, – ответила Амелия, вращая в руке стакан. – Не сумасшедший. Я думаю, что ты через многое прошел и многое повидал. И думаю, что из-за этого ты… Мерлин, Аластор, ты чуть не проклял ученика за то, что он тебя обозвал!  
– Я не собирался причинять ему вред! – воскликнул он.  
– Да? И что же ты собирался сделать?  
– Я… – Он запнулся. – Припугнуть его немного, наверное.  
Амелия взвилась из-за неспособности Аластора прямо ответить на вопрос и разгорячилась. Она так долго старательно обходила тему психологических проблем Аластора – и теперь чувствовала необходимость наконец-то прямо о них поговорить. – И с каких это пор ты придерживаешься тактики публичных унижений?  
– Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим.  
– Нет! Я считаю, что ты… – Но у нее не было подходящего слова. Существовало ли оно вообще?  
– Неуравновешенный, – закончил за нее Аластор. – Нестабильный. Сумасшедший.  
– Отлично, – холодным тоном припечатала Амелия. – Если ты хочешь так это интерпретировать, воля твоя. Но факт остается фактом: если ты не уволишься сам, они признают тебя невменяемым. А я не хочу, чтобы это произошло. Ты мой лучший друг, Аластор.  
Аластор смотрел на нее обоими глазами.  
– Ясно, – через какое-то время сказал он. – В Министерстве это будет плохо выглядеть, так? Если твоего друга объявят чокнутым, это не очень хорошо скажется на твоей репутации, так?  
– Не в этом… – начала Амелия, но Аластор не дал ей договорить:  
– Ты всегда была человеком Министерства, Амелия. Тихонько поднималась по карьерной лестнице за нашими спинами, причем с самого начала. И теперь они тебя послали, чтобы смягчить меня, заставить уйти молча – и ты выполняешь их поручение.  
Его слова ударили ее, словно пощечина. Она поверить не могла… Как человек, который так хорошо ее знает, может так неверно о ней судить? За их спинами? Да она ненавидела это, она сражалась за него на каждом этапе своей карьеры.  
Она отставила недопитый стакан. Больше не лезло.  
– Все совсем не так, Аластор. И если ты думаешь, что друзья превращаются во врагов, значит, твоя паранойя в гораздо более острой стадии, чем я думала. Делай… делай, что хочешь, Аластор. Я умываю руки.  
Она направилась к выходу.  
– Я уйду, – сказал Аластор ей в спину. Она обернулась, но черты его не смягчились. – Уйду, –повторил он. – Наверное, я в любом случае сыт ими по горло. Но я не забуду, Амелия, и не прощу.  
Амелия покачала головой. Она не могла сказать ни слова, потому что отчаянно сдерживала слезы. Молча она вышла за дверь.

vii.  
В пять часов утра 30 июня 1996 года охранные чары резко разбудили Аластора. Он тут же схватил палочку, спустил с кровати здоровую ногу и заклинанием прикрепил к бедру второй протез. Это дошло у него до автоматизма: если с искусственным глазом еще можно было спать, то с искусственной ногой – нет. Через секунду он уже стоял рядом с кроватью и только теперь прислушался к тому, как звучали чары. Кто-то у дверей его дома, но не враг. Не обязательно враг. Аластор набросил на ночную рубашку мантию и, тяжело ступая, вышел из спальни.  
У входной двери обнаружился Руфус Скримджер. Аластор приоткрыл ее достаточно широко, чтобы говорить, но недостаточно, чтобы его можно было обезоружить заклинанием.  
– Почему ты хромаешь? – спросил он.  
Скримджер кивнул.  
– Магическая дуэль в восемьдесят пятом. Не стряхнул как следует последнее заклинание с палочки и сунул ее в задний карман. От трения оно сработало, и я лишился ягодицы. Ты доставил меня в Святого Мунго и пообещал никому не рассказывать, что я сам с собой такое сотворил.  
\- Верно. – Аластор открыл дверь и столкнулся с палочкой Скримджера.  
\- А ты? – спросил тот. – Что ты сказал мне последний раз, когда мы виделись в Министерстве?  
Аластор отлично помнил тот разговор.  
– Следи за тылами, – повторил он, – если не хочешь получить нож в спину.  
Руфус опустил палочку.  
– Прости. В наше время осторожность лишней не бывает.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Аластор, изучающе глядя на старого сослуживца. Тот выглядел изможденным, словно всю ночь не спал. И такое запросто могло быть – в Министерстве наконец-то повытаскивали головы из задниц и признали возвращение Волдеморта.  
Руфус весь подобрался, серьезно на него посмотрел.  
– Подумал, что ты захочешь об этом узнать. Амелия Боунс мертва.  
Что-то словно оторвалось и упало внутри, приглушенно, но тяжело. Ко рту подступила горечь.  
– Как?  
– У нее дома. Она не сдалась без боя. Скорее всего, Сам-Знаешь-Кто явился к ней лично.  
– Это уж точно, – отчетливо, но тускло проговорил Аластор. – Без этого у них ничего бы не вышло. Она всегда была сильнее и стремительнее, чем казалась. Одна из лучших.  
– Да.  
День был облачным и прохладным. Аластор, все еще держась за дверь, выглянул наружу. Серый свет раннего утра, тяжесть облаков. Мир просыпался, равнодушный к очередной потере.  
Через несколько мгновений Скримджер снова заговорил:  
– Фадж вчера уволился. Амелию собирались назначить министром.  
Аластор кивнул. Им нужно было уходить от двери – кто угодно мог на них напасть. Надо было куда-то переместиться. Но конечности налились такой тяжестью, что он при всем желании не мог даже пальцем шевельнуть.  
– Никто пока еще не сообщил… Я подумал – может, ты захочешь?..  
Это вернуло его к действительности. Он сосредоточился на Скримджере, который буквально источал неловкость. Тот ведь, конечно же, знает, сколько лет…  
– Да, – сказал Аластор. – Я ей сообщу.  
Это было самое меньшее, что он мог сделать.  
*  
Аластор аппарировал на окраину деревни и проделал оставшийся путь пешком. Ему нужно было время, нужен был воздух, нужно было подумать.  
Предаться сожалениям о том, что его последние слова Амелии были сказаны в гневе.  
Так не должно было быть, но жизнь иногда все сильно осложняла. Аластор был в ярости на Министерство за то, что они так походя от него избавились, а Амелия оказалась гонцом. На нее он тоже злился – за ее наивность и потакание организации, которая вызывала у него все большее отвращение. Но в том, что она ему сказала, была правда. И он не сомневался, что Амелия за него боролась, а он швырнул ей в лицо несправедливые слова. Однако, прежде чем он успел извиниться, на него напали Питер Петтигрю и Барти Крауч-младший, и следующий год он провел на дне своего сундука.  
Иронично, конечно. При всей его неусыпной бдительности он не смог предотвратить это нападение, и при всем ужасе своего положения, при тумане в голове от империуса, когда Барти открывал сундук, при чудовищной клаустрофобии, у него все равно было время, чтобы как следует подумать. Много времени на тишину, даже на исцеление. Барти Крауч-младший не проявлял жестокость без необходимости. При том что он участвовал в нападении на Фрэнка и Алису Лонгботтом, природной склонности к садизму у него было.  
После того как прошли три нескончаемых недели, а самозванец не был раскрыт (Барти каждый день открывал сундук, чтобы дать Аластору еду и воду, и после того, как действие каждого империуса, заставлявшего его пить, есть и не пытаться выбраться наружу выветривалось, Аластор делал засечку ногтем в дереве), Аластор не мог не задуматься над тем, каким хаотичным и непредсказуемым должно было казаться его поведение, если люди, хорошо его знавшие – Альбус, Минерва, даже Северус Снейп, – не догадались, что его подменили. Что Пожиратель Смерти и человек, который провел большую часть взрослой жизни в Азкабане, смог успешно его изображать.  
Возможно, Амелия была права, как бы сложно ни было Аластору это признать. Он собирался помириться с ней после выздоровления – пока он лежал в Святого Мунго, она прислала ему сову в качестве оливковой ветви мира, но к тому времени она стала главой Отдела магического правопорядка в Министерстве, которое находилось в стадии слепого отрицания, а он, Аластор, вновь вступил в ряды возродившегося Ордена Феникса. Никогда еще не были их жизненные пути так далеки друг от друга.  
В итоге он так и не ответил на то присланное с совой послание. Аластор прекрасно понимал, в каком состоянии находится мир и какой хрупкой может быть жизнь, но в том, что касалось дружбы с Амелией, глупо полагал, что у него еще будет время все исправить. В конце концов, до этого они умудрились как-то выжить.  
Он столько всего хотел ей сказать. Столько всего спросить. Например, об их новом сближении с Минервой, которое произошло после его восстановления и повторного вступления в Орден – казалось, они заново делают робкие шаги навстречу друг другу и возобновлению романа, который оба считали давным-давно мертвым. Как бы к этому отнеслась Амелия? Обозвала бы его дураком за излишнюю осторожность – или, наоборот, за сентиментальность и стремление повторить свои ошибки? Или сказала бы ему прекратить мучиться сомнениями и поговорить напрямую с Минервой, Мерлина ради?  
Теперь он никогда об этом не знает. Все шансы поговорить потеряны. Все потеряно. Мерлин, он потерял человека, который лучше всего его знал, и теперь никогда не сможет…  
Аластор остановился и закрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох и пожалел, что сейчас не ночь. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы было темно, хотя бы на мгновение, чтобы мир, который люди воспринимали как должное, выключился. Даже с прикрытыми веками и повязкой на магическом глазу, чтобы не пугать магглов, он видел все, что его окружало, и никуда от этого было не скрыться. Мерлин, как же давно он последний раз это замечал.  
Аластор встряхнулся. Были вещи, которые он уже не мог вернуть, и ничего было с этим не поделать. Но кое-что он сделать все еще мог. И пусть это слабый способ что-то исправить, он это сделает. Аластор продолжил свой путь.  
*  
Она открыла дверь, когда он постучал второй раз. Просто взяла и открыла, даже контрольный вопрос не задала. В другой раз Аластор высказал бы все, что об этом думает, но не сейчас. Она выглядела точно так же, как он запомнил, только куталась в фиолетовый халат. Седые волосы были еще не расчесаны и топорщились со сна. Увидев его, она словно окаменела .  
– Мафальда, – произнес он.  
– Аластор, – дрожащим голосом сказала она. – Что…?  
Она уже знала ответ. Он видел это по глазам. Видимо, у него во взгляде читалось то же самое.  
– Мне так жаль, – сказал он. – Амелия…  
Мафальда издала полувсхлип-полустон. Она покачнулась, и Аластор машинально подхватил ее, удерживая на ногах.  
– Пойдем, – пробормотал он, заходя внутрь и закрывая дверь. – Держись за меня.  
Мафальда ухватилась за его руку и в оцепенении позволила вести себя вперед. Аластор не был знаком с этим домом, но прихожая вела прямо в гостиную, где он усадил Мафальду в плюшевое кресло. Он понятия не имел, что делать, поэтому спросил:  
– Хочешь чаю?  
Она молча кивнула, потом прибавила:  
– Чайник только что вскипел.  
Аластор двинулся в направлении, где предположительно была кухня, но еще не успел дойти, когда Мафальда заговорила снова:  
– Она всегда считала, что так может случиться. Поэтому настаивала, чтобы мы не жили в одном доме, только выходные и отпуска проводили вместе. Я не спорила из-за того, что случилось с ее братьями, но никогда по-настоящему не верила. Я имею в виду – какой в этом смысл? Убей одного аврора – на его смену придет следующий.  
– Ее хотели назначить министром, – сказал Аластор, хоть и сомневался, что хоть что-то придаст смысл убийству Амелии. – Думаю, Пожиратели понимали, что она будет бороться с ними слишком эффективно.  
Мафальда издала глухой и подавленный смешок.  
– Они в этом не ошибались.  
Аластор подождал еще несколько секунд, на случай, если она еще что-то хотела сказать, потом все-таки отправился на кухню. Все чайные принадлежности были аккуратно расставлены – пусть они с Мафальдой и не жили вместе, рука Амелии была видна в четкости и организации содержимого шкафчиков. Аластор взял самую большую кружку, добавил ложку сахара – он помнил, как Мафальда пила чай, но сейчас сахар должен был помочь ей справиться с шоком. Долил чуть-чуть молока и, вернувшись в гостиную, вложил кружку Мафальде в руки. Она взяла ее и уставилась на поднимающийся от поверхности чая парок.  
Выглядела Мафальда на удивление собранной. Аластор не был уверен, хорошо ли это, но помнил, что в таком же состоянии она была много лет назад, когда убила человека – вся тряслась, но уверенно держалась на ногах и достаточно ясно соображала, чтобы перед уходом стереть память маггловским охранникам. Сейчас было то же самое. Мафальда невидяще смотрела в кружку, но не плакала. Ее самообладание выбивало почву из-под ног. Аластор мог быть поддержкой – он ведь держал Амелию в объятьях, когда она плакала из-за Эдгара и Оскара, но это…  
Это переворачивало ситуацию, и уже он оказывался в положении человека, которому была нужна поддержка. Он сейчас находился в гостиной партнерши Амелии, разговаривал с ней впервые за несколько лет. Стоял рядом – и не имел никаких оправданий тому, что не приходил раньше, ждал столько времени, пока не стало слишком поздно. Имел ли он вообще какое-то право что-то от нее хотеть?  
И все же.  
– Амелия… – начал было он, но задохнулся. Когда снова продолжил, голос его звучал хрипло: – Амелия была моим лучшим другом. И самым сильным человеком из всех, кого я знал. И она… – Он почувствовал жжение в обоих глазах и сморгнул слезы со здорового, чувствуя, как они катятся по щеке. – Она всегда ко мне хорошо относилась, даже когда я к ней – нет. И я любил ее, знаешь. Всегда.  
Мафальда подняла на него глаза, в них тоже стояли слезы.  
– Знаю. Она тоже всегда тебя любила. Узнала, что с тобой сделал Барти Крауч, и пожалела, что ее не было рядом. Сказала, что сразу распознала бы подмену. Что тебе рядом нужен был верный напарник.  
– Это не она была моим верным напарником, – прошептал Аластор. – Скорее, я – ее.  
Мафальда отставила кружку, поднялась на ноги и обняла его. Она была маленькой, круглой и мягкой, как Амелия, и Аластор уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, прижимаясь крепче.  
– Мне так ужасно жаль, – прохрипел он сорванным от слез голосом. Они стекали потоком, пропитывая ткань халата Мафальды.  
– Я знаю, – прошептала она, и рука ее у него на спине не дрожала, хоть дыхание и пресеклось. – Я знаю.


End file.
